This invention relates to a friction material, method and process for making the material. The material comprises of long fibers that form a skeletal matrix, which is reinforced by dispersing particulate materials, specifically at the interstices of the adjacent fibers to significantly increase shear strength of the material after saturation and a system and method for making the material.